Oneshot: Crying Isn't For the Weak
by lonerlotti
Summary: This is NOT a Sess/Kag fic. Sess is definite OOC. Sesshomaru was walking when he found Kagome. They have a little talk. Cute. Funny. Everything you look for in a fanfic.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any Inuyasha characters. I own NOTHING. Well, I do own stuff, just not Inuyasha.  
  
Summary: What happens when Sesshomaru stumbles upon a crying Kagome and talks to her. Kagome talks to him about her problems and he allows himself to listen to her, just this once. He lets his soft side show for a while. That is it. This is not a Sess/Kag fic. Sesshomaru is definetley OOC in this fic. So read if you want.  
  
*~*Oneshot: Crying Isn't For The Weak*~*  
  
~*~Sesshomaru POV~*~  
  
It was a peacful day. It was fall and a lot of trees had sent their brilliant collored leaves spirling to the ground. It wasn't hot but relatively cold. Amazingly, it was quiet where the Lord of the Western Lands had decided to patrol his lands. Maybey it was because a lot of the lesser youkai were afraid of him.  
  
Sesshomaru let his thoughts run as he walked. He remembered the little girl, Rin, he had left at the castle with his oh-so-faithful servant. Yeah right, he thought, the stupid little toad is probally gay. (Sorry if anyone likes Jaken, I just think he is really creepy) He shuddered as he remembered the other day when Rin had drawn pictures of them all. There was one of her, him, and the toad holding hands skipping down a road and another with him and another of him and Inuyasha hugging. As soon as she found out that him and the worthless half-breed were 'brothers' she had been drawing pictures of him and his 'brother' hugging or holding hands or something. Soon as she gave him that one he mauled it when he was sure she was out of sight.  
  
He wished that the his brother's pathetic wench had never given Rin those magic sticks that produced color when you pressed them down on something, almost like a quill, except the ink was already there. He had remembered when he tried to use them. He had been signing some important documents when he had tried to use of them. He made sure no one saw him, of course. He chose one that said 'hot pink'. He had went to sign his name and out of the foul magic stick came an awful color and ruined his document. Immediatley he had crushed it with his poison claws and vowed never to touch the magic sticks again.  
  
He cursed his brother's wench for bringing the magic sticks again. On that thought, he was reminded of the girl that followed his pathetic brother around all the time. Why did she follow his brother around? He knew that she could see the jewel shards and that his brother used her for that, but he couldn't help but think was there any other reason she followed him? He knew his brother had feelings for the girl. Protecting her all the time and he could smell it on his brother too. He knew she was strong, reliable, and kind of pretty but he would never tell her that. In a way she kind of reminded him of his Rin.  
  
He was abrubtly pulled from his thoughts but a sad, salty smell. He immediatley recognized it as tears. He also recognized the person to have these tears was his brother's wench. He didn't think much of it but he was a little curious as to why she was upset. Probally my stupid brother again. His brother could do three things pretty well, make someone cry, get them mad, or make them laugh at his stupidness.  
  
He remembered one time when they were really young. His brother had picked up a stick and proclaimed himself Lord of the Western Lands. His brother also did this while standing on a relatively high tree branch. He had 'accidently' pushed his brother and sent his brother falling to the ground. He had been silently laughing to himself that he didn't hear or see his brother until the attack came. His brother poured a bucked of ice cold water on his head. His brother ran laughing back to the castle from the garden. He growled and went to fetch new garments. That was about over 60 year's ago.  
  
He had been lost in his thought that he didn't realize that he had been heading in the direction of the wench's tears. He stopped when he saw the wench sitting in the clearing by a tree. No one except her was to be found close by. He smelled the area and realized that his brother or the other the rest of their group was no where to be found.  
  
He sighed while he thought of a plan. Kill her, ask her what's wrong, kill her, ask what's wrong, kill her, ask what's wrong, kill her, ask what's wrong. He decided to go with option number two. He wouldn't tell her but he respected her somewhat. He was curious as to what made the cheerful, perky wench cry. He went up to her and she looked up at him with red puffy eyes.  
  
"S-s-sesshomaru-sama," she stuttered as she looked up at him.  
  
He found something that was a little surprising. There was only a small hint of fear on her. It wasn't radiating of her like it had done to so many youkai's before him when they came across him. He also found that she gave him the term of respect he required with his name being said. He gave his usual emotionless face as he asked, "Why were you crying wench. Crying is for the weak." Which she was not, he knew.  
  
"I wasn't doing anything," she looked at him like she was waiting for something. A minute passed. "Well...."  
  
"Well what wench."  
  
"Aren't you going to kill me."  
  
"Do you want to die?"  
  
"Not really. Sometimes I think it might be better though. It is hard sometimes. I have all this school work and looking for the jewel shards. All these youkai coming after the jewel shards."  
  
He thought about this. He remembered the well. He overheard her talking about it one time and was curious about this well that have you travel to the future. He had followed the girl and found the well. When no one was looking he tried using it. That was a bad experience. He tried but no matter what it wouldn't work. He tried jumping in it, he tried sitting on the lip of the well then jumping of, and he tried standing on the lip of the well jumping of. Each time he jumped, he hit the dirt bottom of the well. Staying for a few minutes seeing if it would cooperate didn't work either. Then he thought that if another demon caught him like that, the news would spread fast. He didn't want to be known as the Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, he stands in dried up wells for minutes looking like he is waiting for something. Nope, definetley didn't want that happening.  
  
"Maybey your weak if you can't handle it, wench. Maybey it better not be with you if you let somebody like Naraku take it from you."  
  
"What about you? You're pretty evil."  
  
".........."  
  
"Before you say something about me being 'Inuyasha's wench' again, I do not belong to him. I belong to nobody. What is it with you youkai. Another thing, stop calling me a wench."  
  
"Fine...bitch."  
  
"Aaaaarggg...," she fumed. He allowed a small smile of amusement to taint his lips. For only a split second before he put on his emotionless face again. She pointed an accusing finger at him before a smile took up her face. "Well, at least I got you to talk to me even if you did insult me. It seems like that is another thing that you and Inuyasha have in common. Insulting me. You guys must plot together or something."  
  
He thought about what she said. Note to self: Try not to insult wench so much without sounding nice or soft. I do NOT want to be compared to the pathetic mutt.  
  
"You said another thing that we had in common. What is something else that you think we have in common."  
  
"Well, your looks. At least your long white hair and golden eyes. It wasn't hard to tell you were brothers the first time after I got a good look at you."  
  
Well, he reasoned, that is true. Even though he didn't like the mutt, it wasn't hard to tell they were related by there youkai features. He was pulled back from his thoughts again by the wench's talking.  
  
"Another thing is your brother though. He drives me crazy. He is always dragging me back here claiming that his shard deterctor needs to be in reach so that he can keep an eye on the shards at all times. One minute he is being kind of nice and the next he is insulting me. I hate it. Why can't he act like he cares for a while without ruining it."  
  
"You're his mate. You should learn to deal with him."  
  
Sesshomaru knew that she wasn't his brother's mate. If she was, he would be able to smell it. He wanted to see what kind of reaction he would get from her though. He was partially surprised when the smell of her sadness increased and it looked as if she was blinking back tears.  
  
"We aren't mates. He doesn't care about me. He loved Kikyo. He always goes off to her and compares me to her. That is why I was just crying. I hate being compared to that her. She's dead, i'm not. I know I look like her but I hate to be reminded of her."  
  
He placed a hand on her shoulder. He knew who Kikyou was. The wench that pinned his brother to that tree for 50 years. He remembered one of their encounters. She had said that she would be the one that killed Inuyasha, but he had assured her that only he would be the one to do that. Even though everyone thought it, he didn't hate his brother as much as he let on. He thought that Kagome would be a good mate for his brother. Almost too good but he would still approve.  
  
"Give him time. The stupid mutt has a lot to figure out. He will choose correctly when the time comes. You shouldn't spend time crying over him though. You aren't weak."  
  
He suddenly realized that how he said it made him seem like he cared for his brother and gave her a compliment. What surprised him though was when he felt himself being hugged. It only lasted for a few seconds before she pulled away.  
  
"I am going to go back to others now. I appreciate you listening to me Sesshomaru. I won't tell anyone about our little talk this will stay between you and me."  
  
He watched as she walked away before stopping. She didn't turn as she said to him. "Oh, and Sesshomaru, crying isn't for the weak."  
  
*~*A few months later after the discussion, Sesshomaru's castle*~*  
  
Sesshomaru was pleased to recently find out that his brother had a mate. This mate was a certain school girl that could cross between times. Maybey our talk did help.  
  
He still remembered that conversation. The girl who told him that crying wasn't for the weak. He remembered when he cried.  
  
*~*Flashback: A month after the discussion him and Kagome had*~*  
  
He had been in battle with a two frog youkai when he heard something crash. He looked over when he realized that was whre he had placed Rin. The other youkai had her in his grasp and was choking her. He immediatley killed the youkai he had been fighting and decapitated the other one with his poison claws.  
  
He looked over to Rin. She had bruises forming around her neck and she didn't seem to be breathing. He picked her up and held her close to him. He felt something weat sliding down his cheeks. He used his hand to wipe it away when he relized he was crying. They were only a few tears but he was crying. He couldn't remember a time he cried except this. He was startled by hearing a gasp in his arms.  
  
He looked down to see Rin smile at him before she passed out in his arms. He realized that she fell asleep.  
  
He had taken her back to the castle and put her in her bed. He watched over her. This little girl that he had grown so used to, and so used to caring for.  
  
*~*End Flashback*~*  
  
I guess you were right Kagome, he thought, crying isn't for the weak.  
  
*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
